Mayor Rogers
Stewart Rogers is the Mayor of the city of Freeburg and the determinant final antagonist of the 2016 videogame This is the Police. Corrupt and conniving, Rogers is the boss to the main protagonist, Chief of Police Jack Boyd, and has forced him into retirement effective in 180 days so he may replace him with his son-in-law, Kevin Paulsen. He frequently orders Boyd to crackdown on peaceful protests organized by his opponents which include feminists, black people, the LGB, retirees, and veterans; he will get angry with Boyd unless Boyd uses physical violence against them which will get the attention of the city's new prosecutor, which Rogers will not help Boyd with. Rogers is also a rapist, and he has committed sexual violence on numerous occasions including against the upcoming city prosecutor, Lana Berman. The victims of Rogers are later murdered in succession by "Robespierre" or Eugene Chaffee in an attempt to sign a spotlight on Rogers, so Chaffee may easily defeat him in the upcoming mayoral election. Role Mayor Rogers has a history with Boyd, and not a pleasant one at that, Boyd receives several opportunities to blame Rogers at press conferences and when interrogated by the prosecutor. Rogers will often task Boyd with violently disrupting protests and will be angry if the player refuses to either send cops or not brutally beat the protestors. Rogers will also not be pleased if Boyd blames City Hall for the violent police response as well. Rogers is more-or-less a background character for the first two acts of the game, only appearing to two cutscenes at the beginning of each act. However, his role expands in act three during the race against Chaffee for mayor, which Rogers refuses to leave even at the age of 82. Both Rogers and Chaffee will coax Boyd into siding with them, and both will task the player with launching a violent assault to murder the other. In Rogers's case, Rogers plans on framing Chaffee as a crazed terrorist and the assault on his restaurant as a counter-terrorist operation. Rogers promises to grant Boyd an additional year and a half of service as Chief of Police if Boyd helps him, though Boyd threatens Rogers to make him chief of police for life. Police officers will have hidden political affiliations, either supporting Rogers or Chaffee, and won't work well with other cops of differing political ideology. Only through paying the Labour Union and assigning one of the current cops as a snitch, can the player discover which cop sides with who. Both Rogers and Chaffee betray Boyd, in Rogers ending he will lie to Boyd about making his son-in-law Kevin Paulsen chief of police "for a day." Rogers sends Boyd a letter confirming the betrayal by the end of Paulsen's first day, and enforcing Boyd's resignation. If Boyd sided with Chaffee, Rogers is murdered in the assault on City Hall and framed as senile and having finally lost it. Category:Rapists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Criminals Category:Incriminators Category:Cheater Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Adulterers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Elderly Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:Video Game Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Karma Houdini Category:Lawful Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Oppressors Category:Protective Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Xenophobes Category:Hypocrites Category:Non-Action